Time Consuming Changes
by dixonmichiah
Summary: Leah's best friend and Jake's cousin Hayden has come home, And he imprints on Leah. they say old falmes are hard to kill and hayden knows that Sam came into leah's life fter him but who came into hayden's after leah. story better than summary plz read
1. Chapter 1

My mom upset with me, I could handle. Every guy in La Push hitting on me, I could handle. High school, I could handle. Seth as a little brother, I can handle. But this, this I just cannot handle. I never knew werewolves could faint but today I found out that it is most defiantly possible. At first there were just black spots in my vision. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark room in Sam and Emily's place, and prayed to god it wasn't their bed. My concentration on my prayer was broken by voices outside of the door.

"When do werewolves faint, Sam" Jacob asked and I waited for Sam's reply. Of course the retards would be worried about my fainting when there were bigger problems at hand. I don't know like… MY IMPRINTING!

"I don't know Jake, but you know Leah she always does the impossible. I'm just glad Hayden caught her in time." So that was his name…Hayden, but wait I know that name from somewhere. I decided now was the time to wake up and meet the man that I was supposed to be 'destined' for.

I opened the door and Sam and Jacob stood in front of with wide eyes. I glared at them and tilted my head to the side folding my arms across my chest.

"Leah, are you ok?" they both said at the same time.

"Yes, rejects. I'm fine no need to talk about me like I can't hear you" I walked past them and down the stairs. They were following; I made a right towards the living room and stood in the doorway.

The whole pack was here and so were all of the imprints. What the hell! Was my imprinting some kind of holiday? I looked around trying to find him and noticed that he was sitting on the couch.

He was talking to Jake's imprint Ava. He looked up and his eyes met mine. He stood up out of his seat after excusing himself from his previous conversation and walked across the room. I noticed no one was preoccupied anymore all eyes were on us. I looked at him, really looked at him. He was tall, Werewolf tall. I could tell by the way he was dressed that he came from a family of money.

He had on a pearly white v-neck t-shirt and tan cargo shorts he also had on classic Nike air force ones. His jet black hair wasn't the buzz cut I was used to on the other guys. It was more like that kid one the radio's hair.

What's his name? Oh yeah Justin Bieber. Except his looked more natural not like he had it washed and blown dry for him. It just looked as if he woke up this morning and it looked like that, straight and windswept to the side. His copper colored skin contrasted strongly with his Hazel almost bright green eyes.

He gave me a wide smile showing all of his straight white teeth and I couldn't help but smile back. I heard some gasp because this had been the first time I've smiled in a while, but I paid no attention to them only the Man in front of me.

He stopped in front of me and held his hand out. I unfolded my arms and took it taking notice that he wasn't human at all. His skin burned just as hot as mine. I raised one eyebrow in question his smile never faltered. He let out a low chuckle that made a shiver go down my spine.

I quickly got my mind right.

"Yes I am a werewolf. My names Hayden by the way, Hayden Matthews and it seems you are my imprint." Hayden…Hayden I remember that name from somewhere. He was confident. Not cocky but confident and I liked it. I felt my smile reappear on my face.

"I'm Leah Clearwater and I am your imprint but we must have met before I think I know you from somewhere?"

"I know who you are. I also know you're a werewolf." I nodded at the werewolf part of his statement still thinking on how we knew each other.

I was also surprised he didn't seem to question my gender and how it was possible a girl could be a werewolf. As if he knew what I was thinking he answered my question.

"I used to question it but after a while I just figured what if the child born was pure bred Quileute and female. Then it had to be possible that the girl-but in your case woman- could turn into a werewolf"

I could feel the stupid surprised look on my face but couldn't wipe it off.

"Whoa, Hayden I think some bodies already in love. Keep going man and you might get laid tonight" everybody chuckled and Sam got up saying something about going to help Emily. I gave Seth a death glare.

"Shut-up, Seth" I said sharply glaring even harder "Remember you live with me" I saw his eyes get big as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. I smiled and turned back to Hayden.

"So what's your story?" I asked and he motioned for me to have a seat on the couch before he started. He sat down and scooted closer to me. I think he did it purposely but I couldn't be completely sure. So I just kindly scooted a little closer to the arm of the couch. He gave me a smirk, most defiantly on purpose.

"So what do you want to know?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Why La Push?" He smiled again and I was confused.

"Out of everyone, Leah I thought you would know who I am?" Still confused

"What?" I stared at him completely puzzled.

"Wait this isn't the first time you guys met?"

"Actually, Seth it isn't. I remember but I'm not sure she does." He glanced at me and then back at my brother.

"But when we were together It was way before you were born" After he said that I thought about it really hard trying to figure what he was talking about. Then it all clicked. I jumped up of my spot on the couch and stared down on him.

"Oh my god, Mickey! As in Jacob Black's cousin and my old best friend. Jake why didn't you tell me" I looked at Jacob and he just shrugged then placed his hand around Ava.

I looked back at Hayden. He had placed his head in his hands from embarrassment of the nickname and I fell out on the floor laughing.

Everyone stared at me confused and Sam and Emily had the same expression when they walked in and caught me in my fit of giggles.

He finally looked up and stared at me as I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him.

"God, Mickey. What happened we were so little and you use to…" I trailed off remembering all of the torture he used to cause me.

"You used to torture me until I screamed bloody murder!" I sat up crossing my legs underneath me and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wait! You used to torture, Leah. How? Please enlighten us because we need the skill…Bad"

"Oh shut-up, Embry" I said turning around to glare at him and then turning back to Hayden

"So, Mickey you here to torture me some more cause I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass now. And believe I remember everything. The lollipop in my hair. The gum in my hair. Hanging me from the upstairs window by my feet."

Everyone burst out laughing so did Hayden.

"Wait! You hung, Leah out of the upstairs window!" I smiled as Hayden Stared me down with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I did but it was only because I really liked, Leah and-"

"And then when we were ten and he and his family were moving-"

"I pulled her under the slide at the school and I…kissed her" I stared at him my smile fading.

"And after that I never saw him again" His eyes fell and his smile dropped and we just sat there and stared at each other. After only minutes that felt like hours of looking at each other he finally broke our gaze and looked in Sam's direction.

"Then five years later my skin over heats, I shoot up feet at a time, and my temper is on short fuse. My mom ticks me off screaming about cleaning my room and the next thing I know is I'm huge, brown, and on four legs. I come back the summer of my sixteenth birthday to visit with my cousin, tell him what happened and see the girl I gave my first kiss too, and I'm told she's moved on without a second thought. But that was seven years ago and shit happens but I guess you're stuck with me now." He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back half heartedly and stood up. The room had gotten quiet as Hayden told his story.

"Hey Emily, is dinner on the table yet?" I smiled slyly at Hayden.

"No why?"

"Are you challenging me Clearwater?" he stood up and stretched feeling satisfied after hearing his joints pop.

"I told you I owed you a hell of a beat down, and you being humiliated by a werewolf chick in an arm wrestling match don't cover all of it but some…"

He walked so close our chest were touching and I could feel his lips at my ear. But he said everything in a normal tone.

"You're on sweetheart, as long as Emily doesn't mind a broken table"

I stood paralyzed at the close contact I hadn't been this close to a man in five years. He walked away towards the dining room chuckling and everyone followed obviously in the mood for a show. But I was stuck in place; someone clapped me on the shoulder.

"Breathe Leah, breathe" I nodded at Seth's words and held my head high walking into the dining room and sitting in front of Hayden. I stuck my right hand on the table and he grabbed it with his left and at the count of three we began.

"Uh guy's could you try to keep the destruction to a minimum I don't have the money for a new table right now?"

I grunted at Emily but Hayden turned to look at her still keeping up in the game.

"I could buy you a whole new dining set if we break anything Emily,"

"Really?"

"Yup" he winked at her and Sam didn't seem to find it appropriate. At least that's what the low growl coming from his chest said. Hayden chuckled.

"Mickey, stop showing off and come on your letting me win" I said and he laughed a little louder.

"Leah, neither one of us is moving "

"Oh shut-up, how would you be able to afford the dining set anyway?"

"Leah, I have a job. I work in the stock market. So most of my work is done at home."

I nodded and concentrated in on the arm wrestling match I was currently losing

"Hey lee, why do you call him Mickey?" I chuckled and Hayden groaned

"Why are you so curious Seth," Hayden asked in an irritated voice. This made me laugh.

"Because he's Seth, anyway when we were eight on Halloween Trisha-Hayden's Mom-dressed him up as Mickey Mouse and I'm not just talking about the ears and that's it I'm talking the whole nine yards. There should be pictures somewhere. Also his middle name is Michael"

"I hate that stupid nickname. No one calls me that except for Leah,"

With that he slammed my hand on the table and with promise the table cracked in half.

"Whoa! Dude you beat Leah," I rolled my eyes

"Shut-up Collin, come on Mickey, we're going to the store you owe Emily a table"

I got up and headed for the door. Hearing him chuckle behind me. This is sure to be one interesting Imprint


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you to all of my Reviewers, I would write all of you answering your questions and thanking you Even more but that would break my focus in writing the story. So THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. Also I will try to write as much as I can when I can but I'm afraid my Microsoft word needs to be updated. Another thing in my story, Leah is not the same bitch still pining after Sam she's finding her own happiness and renewing friendships. Also (Story Spoiler) when she stops phasing she is going to be like any other Imprint basically human so please don't criticize too much about how she's not. Again THANK-YOU SO MUCH R&R!

Leah's POV

We hopped in the car and he pulled out of the drive way. All was silent, I couldn't think of one word to say. It was kind of awkward really, I mean the guy kisses me when I'm ten and tells me the only reason he tortured me was because he liked me, then leaves. Then I turn fifteen meet Sam, fall in love and somewhere in that time he comes back and catches me and decides to let me go.

I turn nineteen and Sam is close to proposing but I being a complete dumb ass brings my so called best friend slash cousin over to my house for celebration and it turns out that my supposed to be fiancé looks at her once and falls head over heels in love. I end up hating them both and become a bitter harpy bitch, literally-I became a female dog. But now what? How do I deal with this? him coming back and becoming my imprint.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" I turn and look at him, and decide that being honest would be the best thing.

"I have no idea what to say." He has his hands on the steering wheel in a grip so tight his knuckles are white. He lets out a huge sigh and I can see his shoulders slump a little. He was glad I at least said something, that I don't completely hate him. I decided that, that needed to be fixed real quickly.

"I still hate you" I looked out my window when I noticed him stiffen again.

"And why is that?"

"You left me" I stated plain and simple, I was glad though because this hate was just. I could hate him for leaving me because he didn't even give me a chance to tell him how much I liked him back. He just kissed me and BAM! He's no longer in sight.

"Leah, you know I never meant too-"

"Don't feed me that bull Hayden," he knew just like I did that I only called him by his real name when I was angry at him, surprised, or hurt and I was all three right now.

"You could have told me sooner before your mother pulled us apart. You could have saved me a whole hell of a lot of heart ache. I would have never met Sam. Imprinting wouldn't have killed my heart. And I wouldn't be the bitch I am today" I took a breath I was surprised at how calmly I was speaking, but that didn't mean he was going to take my shit.

"You don't think that I hurt Leah, you don't think I regret not telling you sooner to save you from that heart ache. That I don't think that if I would have told you sooner and things would have lasted longer and that you would have waited for me. I hurt Leah, hell I tried everything to get you out of my head but you wouldn't disappear. You with Sam wouldn't disappear."

He sighed again, and took one hand off of the steering wheel, reached across the seat and took mine. The gesture surprised me at first and I was tempted to take my hand away but the way he squeezed it told me that he wasn't going to let go, not ever again.

"You just have to learn to trust me again" I made the biggest mistake I could have ever made then. I turned my head and looked at him and caught him looking right back at me. His deep endless Hazel eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away. I nodded at his request and he gave me a full hearted smirk.

I looked back out of my window after he tore his gaze from mine.

We made it to the only good furniture store in Forks, Washington and got out of his car. It was really nice; it was an Acura RL with white leather interior and a black exterior. He only let go of my hand when we got out of the car, and as soon as we met back up in front of the car he grabbed it again. If I had to be completely honest I would say that I really had no problem with it. I just would never say it out loud…to anyone.

We got in the store and I walked him right over to the tables so we could pick one and go. I really didn't care that we broke the other one in the first place, but Mickey being the nice person he is had to offer to buy a new one.

"Which one do you think she wants?" he looked at me and I shrugged.

"I never wanted to buy a new one in the first place." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of him so that we were face to face. He was huge compared to me as was all of the wolves seeing as I am the smallest. I was only 5'6 were as all of the other wolves were 6'5.

"Be nice Lee-Lee, there's no need to be so angry." I looked him in the eye and noticed what he was really saying. That it hurt him to know that I still held resentment against Emily for what she did to Sam and I. It hurt him to know I was still hurting because of _Sam and I_. I nodded again and turned back to the tables.

"That one" I said and exhaled sharply. It was a nice cheery wood table that looked just like the one we broke but just a little bit bigger. We were just buying the table so nothing had to be shipped. We could just buy it right out the store. We pointed the table out to one of the store workers and they nodded and said they would bring it to the car.

We walked to the register Mickey still holding on to my hand and I started to get used to it. The lady at the register told us how much the table was going to be and Mickey nodded, let go of my hand and pulled his wallet out. I noticed the register girl checking him out and I instantly became possessive and growled at her. Scooting a little closer to him in the process Mickey gave the girl a hundred dollar bill and told her to keep the change and then gave me a questioning look. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store behind me.

"What happened?" I looked at him and shrugged. He pulled us to a stop and I turned to look at him. His eyes bore deep into mine.

"What. Happened." He spoke each word like it was its own sentence. I turned back around and folded my arms across my chest to embarrass to answer his question.

"Leah?" he said and I huffed. He was pleading with me

"She was checking you out" I mumbled it so that it was almost impossible for him to hear.

"What?" he said again and I could feel him behind me. His chest almost touching my back, I couldn't complain I liked the close contact. I sighed his woodsy sent clouding my thoughts.

"She was checking you out" I said a little clearer this time. He chuckled and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I stiffened in shock things were moving really fast.

"Leah, relax." I still stayed stiff and he sighed and kissed my head.

"You don't have to trust me now but you will again, and soon. As for the girl in the store, not my type. I only have eyes for a brown eyed, russet skinned, jet black haired girl and only her. I have since I was ten, and you know what?" I finally relaxed in his arms letting his warmth cover my already warm body.

"What?" I said, and he kissed my head again I guess in thanks for my relaxation.

"I am going to take this girl out on a date tomorrow night whether she likes it or not. How does that sound?" I sighed and nodded again, he chuckled.

"Good, now come on the people are coming with the table." He let me go and grabbed my hand again. Two guys came out with the table and brought it around to the now open back seat it was too big for the trunk. They strategically placed it in there so it would fit and then walked back in front of us.

The one on the left continued to gawk at me while the one on the right talked to Mickey about how durable the table was supposed to be. I noticed how Mickey dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. The boy instantly looked up at him and then dropped his eyes to the ground. The guy that was talking to Mickey thanked him for shopping at the furniture store then walked away the other one right behind him.

I waited until they were out of hearing distance and chuckled then walked to the passenger side of the car.

"What?" he asked and I looked at him and chuckled again. He smiled and walked to the divers side and got in. I opened my door and did the same.

He held my hand again on the way to the house and when we pulled up in the driveway right in front of Sam and Emily's house he said.

"Okay I admit I got a bit possessive." I looked at him with a tight smile trying to hold back laughter. He looked at me.

"What? He was checking you out. I was staking my claim." He put the car in park and I burst out laughing. He got out and walked to the back seat, and I followed. He pulled the table out a lot easier than the two guys put it in and walked to the front door. I was still laughing behind him. We walked in and the whole pack was still there.

"Finally! We've been waiting to eat all day" I tried to glare at Embry but just kept laughing. It was just too funny as to how the same situation happened to both of us, but he told me I couldn't be possessive because it really was no reason too. That he only had eyes for me, but he didn't believe me capable of the same.

I fell on the floor laughing as he placed the new table down in the place where the old table was. The rest of the pack began to file into the dining room and I was still laughing. They all gave me questioning looks and I continued to laugh.

"Leah, I'm glad you're laughing and smiling and what not, but why exactly are you laughing?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and clutched at my stomach while I got up off the floor. I pointed at Mickey and everyone looked at him.

"You don't want to know" he said and I chuckled again. Emily put dinner on the table and everyone sat down and filled their own plates. I sat next to Seth and Mickey and looked around the table. Everyone was together and for once in my life I didn't feel like the odd one out. There was my alpha Jacob and his imprint Ava, Embry and Lily, Quil and a now very grown up Claire, and Seth and his imprint Camryn.

Then there was the other pack with Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Brady and Shawn, And Collin and Anna.

I was it; I was the last to imprint. I noticed all of the smiles and the love in everyone's eyes and couldn't help but smile myself. I began eating my food and a thought struck me. This was it I could keep my promise to myself. I could be a normal imprint.

"Jake," everyone stopped talking and looked at me including Jacob. I swallowed my nervousness and felt Mickey grab my hand under the table for reassurance.

"I'm done…No more phasing" Jacob's eyes got big and I heard some people drop their forks on their plate. Jake nodded and I smiled feeling really good about my decision. Mickey squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He smiled and gave a slight nod over to Emily.

I knew what he was hinting at and took a deep breath. Maybe it's time to start a new to make life better for _myself. _Stop letting other happiness upset me. I took another deep breath. Then looked at Emily and cleared my throat.

"And uh, Em, I was just wondering…uh Mickey' going to uh, take me on a date tomorrow, and he was going to give me some money for shopping. Do you uh…do you mind coming with me…to help me find something to wear" Her eyes were soft almost as if she was going to cry because I was actually making nice with her again.

"Sure I'll come. I would love too" I smiled at her to make the situation more comfortable and she smiled back. Everyone was completely in shock now and couldn't even close their mouths. Quil's fork was in front of his face with his mouth open. Claire closed his mouth for him and giggled a little. Kim and Rachel looked at each other then at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the Wolf-girls Leah," Ava said and my smile widened. Mickey Wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him and kissed my head. I turned under his arm so I had my head under his chin and my back placed against his chest with my knees pulled up against my chest with his arm still around me.

"When did I agree to pay for you date outfit" he whispered in my ear and I chuckled

"When you made the arraignments for the date" he chuckled this time and I sighed content and looked around the table once again and my eyes landing on Sam. He looked at me and nothing in his eyes screamed happiness only longing and anger. I quickly gave him a look that said Let-it-go and continued looking around the table. I was finding happiness and no one was going to take it away especially _Sam_.


	4. Chapter 4

I reluctantly got up from my spot next to Mickey and stretched. He looked up at me his eyes questioning as to why I moved. I smiled at him.

"Okay guy's I'm going home I need sleep. Seth, you coming?" Seth came home sometimes but most of the time he stayed with Camryn at her house. Seeing as her dad was a single parent that worked in Chicago and only came home on holidays to visit with his daughter. She loved it too much in La Push and her dad just couldn't make her leave. Her father still paid all of the bills and mailed her money for groceries every two weeks and Seth just stayed to make sure his imprint was safe. So he said but I knew that if you put two nineteen year old kids of the opposite sex in one house with no adults under the same roof you get things I don't _even_ want to know about.

Seth shook his head in the negative and I nodded. I looked back at Mickey.

"Give me a ride?" He smiled and nodded standing up in the process.

"Thanks I'll be there in a minute" he nodded again. While I rounded the corner into the living room. When I walked in all of the imprint girls stopped talking and they all looked up at me. They all gave me kind smiles and this was one time were my confidence and pride did not take over my thinking and I cursed whoever created the nervous emotion. I walked in and stood in front of the couch. Shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Uh, Hey I just uh…wanted to say, uh I'll see you guys later" I said rocking back and forth on my toes keeping my eyes on the ground. I took my hand out of my pocket and pushed some of my hair out of my face then turned around and walked out into the hall way.

"Uh Leah?" I turned around to see Emily in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do or anything. But I just wanted to say Uh, you don't have to be shy around us or anything, your family, Uh I mean you've always been family but-"

"Emily, its okay I understand what you're trying to say"

"Good, I guess I'm the one that's kind of nervous though. I'm really happy you're talking to me again" I nodded and then looked her in the eye.

"Emily, look I know you're happy I'm talking to you again and all but that doesn't exactly mean I trust you again…" She nodded and the smile on her face looked a little forced now. She started playing with her wedding ring. Twisting it on her finger, something I noticed she did when she was nervous also. I didn't know if it was the smart thing to do or if it was going to contradict what I was saying to her but I didn't care. I needed to reassure her and myself that letting her back in was going to be at least _almost_ okay. So I took her hands in mine and squeezed just a little.

"All in due time Emily, I promise." She nodded. I turned to leave again; I had one foot out of the door way when I heard her mutter something behind me.

"He's changed you Leah, already it's there. You're becoming _you_ again. Not the cold hearted shell Sam and I made you. Mostly me. Please, I know I have no right to ask but please for the sake of my already aching heart. Keep yours warm, loving, and beating."

I turned back around to respond to her request but she was already headed back towards the living room. I took a deep breath to steady myself and walked out into the hallway headed for the front door to leave. This was one of my longest goodbyes yet and I was just going to be back tomorrow.

"She's still going to hate herself because of what she did to you, you know? Whether you decide to talk to her again or not. The way your face looked when you found out about us. How you cursed her. She dreams about it at night." Apparently I spoke to soon I probably won't be coming back tomorrow. I didn't turn to face him. I still hated him with a passion especially after tonight's glares sent across the dinner table

"That's on her Sam, I told her about how I was going to handle the situation now. Slowly, No forced friendships. I will not lay my heart on the line to be destroyed again."

"The scars on her face. The scars _I_ gave her. She says they're okay. You know why? Because she sees them as punishment for tearing us apart"

I turned to face him then. Murder in my eyes.

"What are you getting at Sam? Huh? What game are you playing this time? Are you trying to guilt trip me into a relationship with Emily? Are you not happy that I'm genuinely smiling at her? Because you know I only used to smile at her when I was picturing her death by my hands in my head right?"

"Just don't string her along Leah, Don't crush her again" he growled fiercely in my face

"It not my fault in the first place that she was crushed. Now is it Sam? You just want to blame me because you don't have the balls to own up to your own mistake. You can't let me go and she knows it just like you do, just like I do. But I'm telling you I'm done" With that I walked away Calling out for Mickey who was still Talking to the guys by the front door.

"Hey let's go, I'm tired" He said bye one last time and I grabbed his hand pulling him out of the door.

"Whoa Lee, slow down. What's the rush?" I just shrugged and walked to the passenger side of his car and he unlocked to door and we hopped in. I didn't bother with the seat belt. I wouldn't need it for a while. I had just decided to stop phasing today. We were on the main road by the time my thoughts were complete and the silence was just causing Sam's words to echo in my head.

"Where'd you go?" I looked out of my window at the passing green streaks that were supposed to be trees.

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you go? When your mom made you move?"

"Oh, Colorado to stay with my Aunt it wasn't exactly warm. Well until I turned fifteen that is"

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look at him. I continued to look at the passing green fixtures outside of my window

"Did you ever meet anyone?" I really didn't want to look at him then. I didn't want to see his reaction. I didn't know where this round of questioning came from, but I couldn't fight the fact that they were good questions either.

"Yeah. Actually I did. Her name was Marie" I stiffened at that I wasn't ready for this talk. I know it was kind of hypocritical for him to have to see me walk around and talk to Sam for now on but I couldn't even talk about his past girlfriends.

The erg to rip each and every one of those girls' heads off was over powered me and I growled silently. _Mine. He's mine. Mine._ I repeated that over and over to myself and it calmed me a little. Stupid imprint making me so possessive. I was quiet the rest of the ride and didn't even notice that we had pulled up in my drive way a few minutes later.

"I figured you still lived in the same place. Harry built it from the bottom up. How is he anyway?"

I flinched from the mentioning of my father. That was still a sore spot for me and it always would be no matter how many years pass. I opened the car door.

"Dad died a few years back and mom's dating Charlie Swan she moved out about two years ago. So it was just me and Seth but since he's been staying with Camryn. It's been just me." I got out and walked up the front porch steps and pushed the front door open. Why bother locking it we live in La Push for god's sake who would bother breaking and entering? I heard him walk in behind me and shut the front door. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and into the master bedroom which was now mine and flopped right onto the bed.

He walked in a few minutes later and stood in the doorway leaning against the door jam.

"I'm not going to say sorry about your dad because I know you don't want that. You don't want pity, and I know that you're pissed at your mom but won't say anything; because you're glad she's finally happy again. I also know that you're tired and want to sleep but I'm not going to let you do that."

"How do you know me at all? You've been gone for like seven years. That's a lot of time for someone to change." He nodded

"That is very true Miss. Clearwater, but you have to think I was your best friend since we were in diapers until we were ten and torn apart so if I'm correct ten is longer than seven. Also I know how your parents raised you. Tough, Strong, Not easily broken, but also a woman, kind hearted Loving and Caring."

"Okay and your point is?" I asked the sarcasm heavy in my voice

"Seven years of not seeing me does not break ten years of that type of character instilled in somebody. So your still that Leah, I just have to chisel away all of the hurt, Heartache, and pain caked on top"

I sat up on my knees and pointed a finger at him

"How do you know you're the one that has to do it? Imprinting means nothing to me I could easily fight it" he Chuckled and pushed himself off of the door jamb walking towards me until our noses were almost touching.

"I tell you what you can fight it all you want but I will still chase you. You're who I would have wanted anyway Leah, imprinting or not. The imprint just helped solidify my decision."

I had to admit that the fact that he would have picked me anyway shocked me but only for a second, but in that one second I lost focus and in that one second his warm soft lips were on mine and I couldn't help but to sink into it. It was funny because his taste and smell hit me just like it did seven years ago and couldn't think of one reason why I gave him up for Sam. My arms wrapped around his neck welding him to me while he clutched at my hips and sides with a need to remember my every curve.

I pulled back first and he growled at the loss of contact. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked in my eyes both of us trying to get our breathing back to normal.

"Just like I remember it, but just a little bit better" I heard him mutter and chuckled

"You know this is so wrong right?" he pulled away from me some and stared at me curiously

"Why?"

"Mickey, you can't just come back and expect things to be the way they were when we were _ten years old"_ I dropped my arms from around his neck and he unwrapped his arms from my waist and I instantly felt cold despite my own heat.

"Leah, I didn't expect that at all. I expected for you to still know who I was as I know you. I expected us to be friends again and for you to love me as strongly as I would come to love you. I didn't expect the imprint but if you look at it the way I am that just allows us to skip over the friendship area and be together." I shook my head.

"I can't do that Hayden; I can't put my trust in fate again. It took my cousin and screwed me over the last time I did. I will not lay my ass on the line again."

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to force myself on you Leah, but I am going to ask you to let yourself feel again. Don't shut me out just yet. I'm not Sam."

I was caught off guard again by that. I didn't expect him to say anything like that. He kissed my cheek and walked to the door.

"Our Date is not cancelled. I'll leave the money on the kitchen table." He smiled at me and left. I was left in my room completely puzzled as to how to deal with Hayden. _He _wasn't the same. He was more of a gentlemen, a lot wiser, and a lot more…Grown up, and right then and there I knew if I was going to survive in this imprint I was going to have to do a lot more growing up than just accepting Emily again and all of the imprints. There was going to have to be some major changes in my life and some of them were going to take some time while others are going to have to be snap decisions and one snap decision I was making for tonight was to go to sleep now and dealing with the rest of Hayden tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah's POV

I woke up the next morning, and walked in my bathroom. I smiled as thoughts of last night rushed back. I had kissed him. I brushed my teeth and jumped in the shower. When I got out and dried off I walked into my room.

I was puzzled for a minute as to what I should wear for the day because I had just stopped phasing. Should I play it safe and wear nothing but a t-shirt and some shorts? Or should I take my chances and wear a full outfit?

I sat on my bed thinking and finally decided that if I was going to stop phasing I would have to believe in myself so I took out a full outfit.

I pulled out a lacey black bra and a pair of boy shorts underwear, and Mickey's face popped into my mind. I shook my head to dispel the dirty images and continued pulling out my clothes. I pulled out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a black cheetah printed round collared shirt.

As accessory I pulled out a black blazer with sleeves that came down to my elbow, a pair of hoop earrings, and a pair of strappy three and a half inch heels.

I was proud of my choices and got dressed after I was finished dressing I walked in my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked great but I had bed head. I took a brush and a comb and I flat ironed my chin length hair.

I still wasn't complete yet. I looked in my jewelry box and pulled out some bangles and a necklace and put my jewelry on. I looked back in the mirror and felt like me again. All of this, the girly stuff, the jewelry, the clothes, I only did things like flat iron my hair and other things before I phased. But now I have the chance to do it again and I was seizing the opportunity. I didn't say that it was going to be easy just that I was going to do everything in my power to make it possible.

I grabbed a purse and an old wallet from my closet and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The house was still empty so Seth was still at Camryn's house. I made me some toast and walked into the dining room. On the table were cash and a note. I picked up the money and counted it there was five hundred dollars even in my hand.

"What the hell?" I said out loud to know one in particular. I picked up the note.

_Leah_,

_Yes it is five hundred dollars and No I didn't count wrong, and No Leah I don't want it back. You are to spend all of it. Make sure you remember to come and get Emily to pick up your date outfit and go shopping. I might be a Sam's house as well. So will Jacob's pack and Sam's we have got to decided whose pack I'm in! if I'm not there when you get there I will see you later at 8:00 for our date it's a surprise but make sure you dress you best (hint: that's why I gave you five-hundred)_

_Love, Hayden_

So the idiot really did give me five-hundred dollars on purpose. I smiled he was such a dork. I took the money and stuck it in my wallet and placed the note in my purse. I grabbed my keys off of the vanity in the hallway and blow the dust off of them and shrugged as I walked out the door.

If I was going to be human, I had to act human. I pulled the door closed behind me and locked it. I decided to walk to Sam's house instead and we could take Emily's car to the mall. Besides it would be great practice in my heels. I walked the few cloudy blocks to Sam's house and walked right in.

"Hello everyone!" I said brightly. Brady and Collin

Were standing right in front of me and the eye's opened wide and their mouth's dropped.

"Jake!" Collin yelled

"Jake come quick there's something wrong" Brady called after Collin. I rolled my eyes and stood with my hand on my hip Jake, Sam, Paul, and Jared. Came running out of the living room after Brady said that and they all looked at the pups.

"What? What's wrong?" Jake and Sam asked Collin and Brady. They both pointed at me. And everyone slowly turned and looked at me. Their expressions looking the same as Brady's and Collin's, I smiled and then wiggled my fingers at them in a wave.

"Wow!" was the only words that slipped from their lips.

"Yeah, well do any of you drooling dumb asses know were Emily is?"

Right on queue Emily, Kim, and Mickey walked out of the kitchen. They were all laughing and then they stopped and looked at the other guys. They followed their line of sight and looked at me. Kim and Emily gasped and Mickey smiled proudly.

"Leah, you look…Wow!" I smiled

'Thank-you very much Kim," I looked at Emily

"If you're ready to go I'm ready I walked down here so we could take your car"

"You walked down here?" I nodded

"Um, ok sure. Is it okay if Kim goes with us?"

I nodded "Sure the more the merrier not like I know what to get anyway. El Stupido over there gave me five hundred dollars and told me I have to spend it all"

"He gave you how much?" Kim asked

"Five-hundred" I said and rolled my eyes. Mickey stepped around Kim and walked toward me until we were chest to chest. That's when I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on but he did have on a chain with military dog tags on it. I had to swallow hard. I would have to ask him what they said later.

"Well if you want more I could run to the bank if you need me to." I shook my head because I was speechless looking in his eyes. I bit my lip and I could see his eye's brighten with lust at the action.

"Are you sure?" I nodded

"Ok, Emily and Kim, if you would like to you can take my car. My keys are on the kitchen counter." He said while still holding my eyes with his.

"Ok I'll go get them I have to grab my purse anyway." Kim said

"Hayden why five hundred?" Emily asked and Mickey turned around and looked at her. The guys had all went back to the living room but Sam had stayed and was leaning against the wall looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Mickey and Emily.

"I just like to take care of my girl Em, no specific reason." He shrugged like giving me five-hundred dollars was nothing. Kim came back with her purse and Mickey's keys.

"You guys go ahead I need to talk to Mickey," they nodded and headed out of the door. I turned to Sam

"Alone." I said and Sam looked at me for a few more seconds and then left.

"He's not over you and it pisses me the hell off" I looked at him. He was staring at the spot Sam was just standing in with an angry expression in his face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are such a dork you know that?" I said trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I just got kind of angry" I nodded and looked him in the eye.

"You know I was thinking…I don't want to go out tonight. How about we just sit at my house and watch a movie."

"You know I would but Leah, if I'm going to respect your wishes of not moving to fast I can't put myself in compromising positions." I laughed

"I will be good I promise." I stuck my bottom lip out in a false pout. The lust burned in his eyes again, he leaned down and nipped my lip with his teeth. I smiled.

"It's not you I'm worried about" he said and my smile widened. We both leaned in until our lips met and a fire was ignited with skin to skin contact. I bit his bottom lip and tugged at it lightly with my teeth he moaned and I felt pride swell within me for making him do such a lustful thing.

He broke away from me and I groaned at the lost off contact. He chuckled.

"You see? You're not the one I'm worried about. I need to get back to the meeting."

"Alright but I have one more question" he nodded

"Shoot"

"You wrote 'love' why?"

"Because I meant it" I was stuck so he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and unwrapped himself from my embrace.

"I got to get back to the meeting have fun shopping. I will still pick you up at eight. Love you" he winked at me and then turned around and jogged back to the living room.

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK! LOL AND I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS STORY BEFORE I LEAVE AGAIN AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING VERY PAITENT WITH ME! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON THANK YOU AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't know if I had went too far with telling her that I loved her so I put a wink behind it and jogged off for my meeting.

I slowed to a walk as I rounded the corner to the living room. When I walked in the two different packs were separated on either side of the coffee table. Jacob's on the right Sam's on the left. I chuckled and sat in the arm chair directly in the middle.

"Alright let's get this meeting started" Sam said

"I think we should leave the whole decision up to Hayden" Jacob had always tried to let everybody have a voice. Sam nodded and then both packs looked at me. I just slouched in my chair lazily and watched TV.

Jacob did want to allow everyone in his pack to have an opinion but that could cause a pack to become unstable. Sam's pack was a little more structured but that made them uptight ass holes and I didn't like Sam…maybe that's why I should join Sam's pack because I didn't like him and I could piss him off and then my life would be complete.

I chuckled lightly at that. Everyone was still looking at me waiting for me to make my decision. But I couldn't base my decision on pissing Sam off it had to be logical and well thought out. Jacob was family but with Jacob I was guarding the Cullen's and I had my own demons to lie to rest and if I was with Sam I could protect Leah a lot more easily.

"Sam's…" I said and there were and lot of confused or shocked expressions. I made sure my face was void of any emotion and looked at Sam. His expression was the same. We held our gaze a few seconds longer and I turned to look at Jacob. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Well I guess that's it" Jake walked over and clapped a hand on my back I looked up at him and he smiled and then rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why I chose Sam's pack…Leah.

"Good Luck" he mouthed and then he slightly raised his chin towards Sam. I nodded

"Alright guys let's get out of here" At Jacob's call the pack moved.

"Jared, Quil, you guys are on patrol until six then Paul and Hayden will take it from there to eight." I leveled a glare at Sam he knew I had a date with Leah at eight. God this guy was so immature.

"I want to switch with Quil" It took a lot of control not to be disrespectful to my Alpha and I was raised to respect any and everyone.

"Why?" Sam asked

"You know why Sam" I was becoming very irritated with him. Sure Leah _had_ to get over him but when she did or was. suddenly no guy is good enough for her except for him. I wasn't having this conversation with Sam in front of pack and I certainly wasn't going to argue or fight with him over a woman I already had.

"Right you have something to do with Leah tonight well I guess you will have to reschedule"

"No I won't"

"Everybody out" The living room was empty after two seconds. Apparently Sam and I was on the same page about one thing. This was our problem and we needed no one else involved. I stood up.

"What is your problem Sam?" He moved a little bit closer towards me his arm's folded across his chest.

"You are, all you have to do is run the patrol and then go on your date with…Leah,"

"Imprints come first Sam you know this. Or are your eyes and heart so set on mine you forgot about Emily?" I noticed his hesitation in saying her name I just chose to over look it.

"Watch it Hayden, My eyes and heart are only for Emily but that doesn't mean I have forgotten what Leah and I had."

"_Had _Sam key word. She's gotten over it or she trying really freaking hard to. I don't know how she's doing it with you always trying to make her feel like no guy is good enough for her except for you. You need to just let it go Sam." I turned around to leave.

"You're not good for her. You're hiding things from her and she's going to find out."

"I'll run the patrol and make the date. See you later Sam." I walked out the room and headed for the door. When I reached outside I took a deep breath and exhaled.

Sam was right I was hiding something from Leah but I was hiding it to keep her safe. If she got hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I walked home and took in my scenery as I did.

The wind blew but I wasn't chilled by it at all. I heard the wave's crash against the cliffs in the distance. It was a calming sound. The wind blew again.

"Hayden" It whispered in my ear and I froze in my spot. I knew that voice. She's found me again.

"Hayden" it whispered again and I turned looking for the person who that voice belonged to. No one was there.

"Hayden"

"Marie, No not again we've been through this"

"You can't do this Hayden, You can't let _us_ go."

"I'm done Marie. I told you this In Colorado"

"We're not done Hayden. I'm not done."

"Your in denial Marie It's over" The wind blew harder and then she materialized right in front of me.

Marie had been my every thing in Colorado. We met when I turned sixteen and just started phasing. I was alone and scared but Marie had sniffed me out in school while she was doing her third year of high school again. She had just been changed about a year before at sixteen she was wandering the streets at the wrong time and was bit. She learned about her vampirism very quickly.

She was beautiful. She had strawberry blond hair and topaz eyes she had learned through the grape vine that animal blood made you stronger so she started and hasn't stopped.

She had smiled at me and offered me her hand that day. Saying that she could help me, her smelled had burned in my nose and every instinct in my body had told me to kill her but I was mesmerized by her beauty, her eyes.

She had helped like she said she would. She helped me learn how to control the phasing, how to track, how to kill what needed to be killed…Vampires. She never told me where she got her knowledge from though. One day I had asked her why she didn't just kill me when she had the chance and she just told me it was because she loved me when she saw me.

A few months later she had asked me the same question and I had told her it was because of the same reason. I might not have realized it at that point but with the time we had spent together and the changes I was going through I had grown to love her.

Then for some reason my love for her fell through and I couldn't give my all in the relationship. Now that I think about it, it might have been around the time that Leah phased.

I started searching for more because Marie wasn't what I wanted or needed anymore. I tried to tell her that. To be honest with her because I owed her that much, but she wouldn't let go.

So now here we are. Marie had materialized out of thin air in front of me because that was her power. She moved and talked through the wind. She could control it and manipulate it. She was the wind.

Her expression was livid.

"Why Hayden? Why do you want to hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you Marie but what would hurt you more. Me in the relationship but not giving my all or just letting me go"

"Who is she Hayden." The wind whipped across my face as if I was feeling her anger.

"What does she have that I don't have Hayden? What can she give you that I didn't Hayden?"

"What makes you think there is somebody els-"

"Don't lie to me Hayden! The wind tells me everything and I can smell her all over you!"

"Marie-"

"I will find her Hayden and I will kill her. If I can't have you no one can"

Then she was gone. The wind blew viciously around me but I held my stance with my hands in my pockets.

"Don't do this Marie. I don't want to kill you. I love you but I am not _in _love with you. I don't want to hurt you"

"Don't feed me that bull shit Hayden" the wind screamed and then it died out.

"You would kill me? Your first love, your first friend, Hayden I was your first everything and you were mine. You don't forget things like that" I turned around and she was right there. Then she disappeared again.

"I haven't forgotten Marie, I just moved on _you _have to move on"

The wind whipped my face again and I turned around. She stood right in front of me and she placed her hand on my cheek.

"You don't understand Hayden you're the only one for me. The only love I've ever had and you just can't walk away from me. I will fight for you for our love and I will kill anyone who tries to take you away."

She leaned in and kissed my cheek and then she disappeared. I had to protect Leah.


End file.
